


Severus apparently likes sweets.

by Bombur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus knows, Albus knows everything, Always, Anyways, Cake, Eventual Smut, Favourite ship, First time ever writing fanfiction for people, Food, Food Kink, Gilderoy is ridiculous, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Snape is annoyed, What Have I Done, Whipped Cream, god help me, otp, umm, what am I doing with my life, what is even going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombur/pseuds/Bombur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus watches Gilderoy. Gilderoy notices that he is being watched. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus apparently likes sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I literally have no idea as to what I am doing. Just breaking in a new laptop anyways. I should actually be studying. I have lots of exams. Whatever, I don't even care anymore. Enjoy.

### Tasty Sweets

The Great Hall was buzzing with the sound of the students chatting and cutlery clanging about. Sitting at the staff table was Severus, eating his food like a civilized human being, watching the children shovel food into their mouths as if they were eating for the first time in weeks. With a great look of distaste directed at the students, he turned his attention back to his meal, until the sound of a chair sliding across the floor beside him distracted him from the food in front of him.

"Severus!, didn't expect to see you here" the new DADA professor practically yelled.

"Oh Merlin." Severus looked at Gilderoy down his nose "Of course I am here you idiot, this is where the meals are usually eaten, is it not?"

"Yes yes yes, I was just making idle chat" Lockhart beamed and swatted him on the arm.

"ugh" Snape simply chose to ignore the blithering idiot beside him and ate his food instead. Apparently the blond man didn't know how to take a hint and continued talking into Snape's ear.

"How in the world do you not get lost here?, oh yes, I forgot you have been working here ever since you finished your education. You must tell me everything, I've been late to two classes lately, blah, blah, blah......"

_"Does he never stop talking?"_

Dessert was soon presented to everyone and Severus had gotten his usual chocolate cake. Gilderoy had decided to have the house elf's make him a vanilla cake with stawberrys, _lots of stawberrys and whipped cream on top_. Gilderoy was almost jumping out of his chair when he stopped his constant stream of babbling and saw the cake in front of him. Not even bothering himself with a fork, he grabbed the cake with his fingers and shoved half of the cake into his mouth in one go. Severus stared, appalled that one could eat in an even worse manner than the students, as Lockhart had trouble chewing the large amount of cake in his mouth. The piece of cake balancing on his own fork fell back onto the plate as Gilderoy shoved the other half into his mouth and moaned through the mouthful of cake.

Gilderoy noticed that Severus was staring at him and decided to take full advantage of his undivided attention. Swallowing the cake in his mouth, he slowly lifted his finger to his mouth and let his tongue flick out and lick some of the whipped cream from his finger, and judging from the hitched breath beside him, he knew that Severus enjoyed the sight.

Not being able to look away, Severus stared at the man in front of him, licking the whipped cream from his fingers. This would have normally disgusted him, but something about the way that the blonde man was closing his eyes and moaning made it much more, well, seductive.

Smirking when he saw a little bit of saliva drip down Snape's lip, Gilderoy decided to take the whole digit into his mouth. Sucking on his finger to get all of the sweetness off was apparently something that Severus had no objections to. Pulling his finger from his mouth with a rather exaggerated pop, Lockhart began doing that to the rest of his digits.

Getting more flustered by the second, Severus abruptly stood up and nearly knocked over the entire table with his knee. Cursing under his breath he limped from the table and out the large doors to the sanctuary of his dungeons.

Smiling to himself, Gilderoy wiped off his fingers, gracefully stood, and followed Severus a little while after he had left. _Now this might be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez. Well.... give me feed back maybe. But try to be as nice as you can please. I will easily get discouraged, um. Yes. Thanks for reading this I suppose. I will try to write another chapter soon. Constructive criticism will be gladly accepted. 
> 
> Oh shiz. Well uh, I don't know if I'm ever gonna continue this because well, Alan Rickman is... he's no longer alive. I'm honestly really sad. January 14 2016- a sad, sad day.


End file.
